Rifles (VC2)
Military rifles are the main weapon of the Scout Gallian Rifles Gallian *Type: Military Rifle *Length: 869mm *Barrel Length: 432mm *Caliber: 7.92mm *Clip Size: 5 shots *Weight: 3680g A standard rifle developed by Gallia's only arms manufacturer, the National Arsenal. Created during EW1, it was issued to Gallian soldiers and saw use in combat before the war's end. By minimizing changes made to the action of existing models, developers were able to save time in realizing their design while also allowing for a wider range of uses through further customization. Its name came from its status as the first domestically designed rifle in the nation's history. Gallian-A *Type: Military Rifle *Length: 997mm *Barrel Length: 560mm *Caliber: 7.92mm *Clip Size: 5 shots *Weight: 4620g Designed to add stopping power to the Gallian's adaptable base, the Gallian-A also uses a water-based cooling system within the action to ensure smooth rapid fire, uncommon in standard rifles. The experimental system worked better than even its designers had expected, also enhancing firing accuracy. The stock and other parts are identical to those used in the Gallian. Gallian-S *Type: Military Rifle *Length: 1049mm *Barrel Length: 613mm *Caliber: 7.92mm *Clip Size: 5 shots *Weight: 4210g Firing accuracy was the focal point when developers created this daughter to the original Gallians. Its construction is 90% identical to that of its parent. Each part was farmed out to craftsmen specializing in various fields, combining to create a finely-tuned gun. The barrel was also extended to an unusually extreme length to ensure a stable firing trajectory. Gallian-X *Type: Military Rifle *Length: 1035mm *Barrel Length: 600mm *Caliber: 7.92mm *Clip Size: 5 shots *Weight: 4400g The Gallian underwent a major overhaul to enable the firing of specialty rounds for the Gallian-X. Those rounds unfortunately deliver a substantial shock to the entire gun body when fired, requiring reinforcement not just of the barrel, but the entire gun. As a result, the Gallian-X's gunstock was crafted from Kloden dark walnut, an exceptionally dense and resilient wood. Imperial Rifles ZM Kar *Type: Military Rifle *Length: 851mm *Barrel Length: 424mm *Caliber: 7.62mm *Clip Size: 5 shots *Weight: 4320g Crafted by the Empire's top arms maker, Zechmeister (ZM Corp), this rifle is one of the factors that enabled the Imperial armies to sweep across Europa. Substantially lighter than conventional rifles, the ZM Kar greatly improved unit mobility and won the thanks of those forced to carry them on their march. Its distinctive axe shape earned it the nickname "Francisca" among its users. ZM Kar B *Type: Military Rifle *Length: 1045mm *Barrel Length: 618mm *Caliber: 7.62mm *Clip Size: 5 shots *Weight: 4730g A literal extension of the ZM Kar, this model features a longer barrel and a higher muzzle velocity. Thanks to a shock-absorbing buffer added between the action and the barrel, the user experienced substantially less recoil, which in turn led to better accuracy. Further adjustments to the construction allowed for the use of specialized rounds as well. Ruhm *Type: Military Rifle *Length: 1477mm *Barrel Length: 1037mm *Caliber: 7.62mm *Clip Size: 20 shots *Weight: 13.5kg A specialty gun crafted by an arsenal under the Emperor's direct command and in conjunction with ZM Corp, it marries the accuracy of a sniper rifle with the power of a heavy machine gun. Its muzzle-dampening system and drum-shaped magazine together yield a fearsome, rapid-fire performance. Quite rare, Selvaria Bles was the only member of the Gallian invasion force to possess one. Named "Glory," this weapon was granted to her directly for Maximilian as a reward for her service. Category:Weapons